Gold's Diary
by kuroneko0409
Summary: AU college life. They were staying together with their seniors in a nice house. Crystal was observant as usual and placed a dare to Silver. Gold also loud as usual but he kept some secret with him. It was a nice secret after all. One month and when he will talk out loud about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I write another story about these two. The title may be sounded weird but that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it well…as usual I do not own anything here except the storyline only…^^**

**Gold's diary**

**Chapter 1**

Crystal clasped her hands and smiled at two people in front of her. She then turned to her side where a brown-haired woman happily patted certain red haired person. The brunette looked at Crystal and smiled.

"We can start now." Yellow smiled to the others.

Silver closed his eyes while Blue patted his head. Sometimes he turned to the raven who sat beside him when he heard giggling sound. He sent a sharp glare to the raven.

"Your glare today is sharper than usual. Now I'm scared." Gold mockingly stated while rubbing his arms.

Silver sighed and looked away. "Whatever."

"Aww…and you are cold too." Gold added. "Does the exam paper kill your emotions already?"

"Humph."

"Geez, can't take any jokes today huh?"

"Just shut up. You are so annoying."

"What? I'm doing nothing now."

"Your voice is annoying so, stop talking."

"Huh?" Gold stared at Silver face with disbelieve expression. "What is wrong with you today?" He quickly asked the red haired.

"Nothing."

"I know…"

"Know what?"

"You just got the…I mean the one that woman got in every month where their mood changing from nice to a nasty one…ouch!" Gold quickly rub his head and then looked at Silver. "Why did you do that? It hurts!" He pouted.

"Stop talking nonsense! And for your information, I'm a guy and guy doesn't have whatever you just said earlier."

"Yeah right, but you still got this mood swing or whatever it is and it far more awful than the woman one. I don't get it why your mood is always changing like weather around us."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Say something Gold." Silver spat and stood up. Gold remained sat at his placed without moving any inch at all.

"Okay, enough you two." Blue sighed and smiled to them. Crystal shrugged and muttered something under her breath. "Idiots."

Silver looked at his so-called sister and sighed. "He started it first."

"Whatever Silver, now sit down so we can do something while waiting for Red, Green and our foods too." Blue ordered and looked at the floor. "They are taking long time and why they quickly leaved when I told them that I want to follow too?" She wondered.

Everyone in the room shrugged with her last statement. _Blue will taking more time than them if they let her follow and if that happens we will starving to death_. That was in everyone thought except for Blue who was still wondering about why red and Green left her.

"Never mind them so, what should we do now? Yellow?" Blue relaxed and looked at the blonde haired girl in their group.

Yellow smiled to everyone. "Ah…actually while waiting for them, we can play a game."

"What kind of game we can play now? We don't have any cards or something." Crystal looked around the living room and shrugged.

"Um…truth or dare? We don't need anything in that game."

"I see, okay, I don't mind." Crystal smiled to her senior and then eyed to the two guys in their group.

"Aww…that was bored…" Gold pouted.

"Can we play another game?" Silver muttered softly while looked at the floor.

Yellow chuckled awkwardly and sighed. "Um…"

"Actually I kind like of that idea." Blue grinned. "Can we start now? I am getting bored waiting for those two and kind of hungry too."

"Alright…" Gold and Silver reluctantly agreed and nodded. No one can oppose Blue when she was in charged.

"I will start first." Blue gave a sly grin and scanned at everyone face. She stopped at Yellow. "Yellow it is your choice, truth or dare?"

Yellow gulped when she looked at Blue face and sighed inwardly. _I should never suggest this game! Now I am regretting it!_ "Um…"

* * *

"You know what Green, I think we should let Blue tagging along earlier." Red mumbled while walked along a row of shelves in small shop of Viridian city. He scratched his head when he found nothing what he wants.

Green quickly showed himself in front of his best friend. "Do you want to repeat the same mistake like the last month? We nearly end up staying in hospital due to lack of water and food due to one whole day walking around, each corner and spaces of several department stores! Do you want to be like that again? What kind of human is she? Even the day end, she was still in her best condition."

"Chill, relax Green." Red shrugged at the memory. "But, I don't know what everyone wants for their dinner." He sighed.

"Just buy anything edible. They will eat it when they are hungry. Come on, we waste too much time here." Green goes to another shelf.

"Yeah let's take anything now." Red scanned the product on the shelves and scratched his head again. "What should I take now?"

* * *

"I choose dare." Yellow firmly stated her answer. She smiled when looked at shocked Blue.

Blue lost her grin and sighed. "Nice one when I am already prepared the question but no worries," She smirked. "Now, kiss Gold."

"W-What?" Both Yellow and Gold shouted.

Silver's eyes widen when he heard Blue and quickly looked at surprised Gold. Crystal who observed everything kept her sly smirk in her mind.

"You two heard me. Now Yellow, you better do it fast before Red come back. Don't want him to see that you know."

"Ugh…" Yellow closed her eyes and quickly stood up. She walked to Gold and sat down in front of him. "Gold…I am sorry."

"It's okay but Yellow…"

"Yes?"

"Can you do as fast as you can?"

"Why?"

"I don't want Red to see this too. He might kill me for sure."

"W-W-What?" The blonde haired woman blushed and quickly nodded. "S-Sure!" Yellow closed her eyes and quickly pecked Gold's lips. "Done!" She shouted.

"Yeah, a good one even that I thought you two will do a real kiss." Blue smirked while holding a camera. "But that was better enough. Even though it just a peck but it looks like a real kiss in the picture."

"Y-You captured a picture?" Gold asked while staring the camera. Yellow gaped at Blue.

"It will be a good memory you know." Blue smiled while checking on the picture she had taken.

"What a memory…" Gold shrugged and looked at almost lifeless Yellow. "I'm sorry Yellow." He muttered softly.

"It's okay. This is the game." She stared on the floor with a hopeless gaze.

Silver closed his eyes after Yellow kissed Gold. He sighed relieved with how situation turned on.

Crystal chuckled softly when she saw Silver's actions and then turned to Yellow. "Senior Yellow, your turn now."

Yellow blinked her eyes and sighed. "Whatever, well Crystal truth or dare?" She looked at her junior with a smile.

Crystal shrugged. "Truth."

"Do you have someone captured your heart?"

"No." Crystal quickly replied the question and smiled.

"What?" Yellow looked at her junior disbelieved.

"I'm too busy with research after the exams and I don't have time to think about that." Crystal sighed. "My mom also asked about the same thing."

"That's too bad." Blue nodded with her statement.

"Well she is super serious gal. Always serious whenever she done. No wonder…ouch!" Gold rubbed his head. "Why did you hit me?"

"Just shut up and care of your own business."

"What business?"

"Huh whatever, well it is my turn now. Silver."

"What?" Silver boringly looked at Crystal and then to Gold who was currently in thinking mode.

"Don't what me. Choose now truth or dare?" Crystal snapped and grinned.

"Dare." Silver quickly replied while crossing his arms over his chest.

Crystal smirked. "I dare you to dated Gold for one month."

"What?!" Gold shouted and gaped at Crystal. "What kind of dare is that?"

Silver slowly released his arms and looked at Crystal with a shock expression.

"Good job Crystal!" Blue shouted and hugged Crystal's shoulder. "Your dare was the best one!"

"I don't think…" Silver softly muttered.

"Well Silver if you are really a guy, you should just do the dare. Don't ever think to run away from it." Blue casually stated.

"Yeah…" Crystal nodded.

"Wait…why me? You can choose another people…I didn't even get my turn, yet I faced two dares already, this is no fair!" Gold shouted.

"I am sorry Gold. I slipped my tongue. I cannot take back my dare. Silver, what will you do now?" Crystal smirked.

"Silver! Don't accept it!" Gold frantically asked his friend.

"I'm glad my dare wasn't that hard. At least I just kissed Gold." Yellow smiled.

"That was very nice to hear from you Senior Yellow." Gold sighed and turned to Silver. "Please Silver. I had enough for today."

Silver closed his eyes and sighed. _Yellow kissed him but I will date him._

"I accept it." Silver opened his eyes and nodded at his decision.

"Good!" Crystal and Blue smiled.

Gold groaned while scratching his hair.

"What's wrong Gold? We are sorry for a bit late but here the dinner." Red placed a shopping bag full with food in it while Green sat down beside Gold.

"What did you guys doing while we were gone?" Green asked while relaxed on the floor.

"Ah…we are just playing truth or dare." Blue answered while checking the shopping bag. "What are these? Raw vegetables?" She pulled out a cabbage and a few tomatoes from the bag.

"It seems that we need to cook now." Yellow added as she pulled out some carrots and raw eggs.

Blue sighed. "Next time let me do the shopping. I should not trust you two from the beginning. Girls, let's go to the kitchen." She stood up and leaved the living room.

Gold stood up and walked to the stairs. "I think I will skip the dinner."

"Why? We will cook as fast as possible." Crystal asked while sorting the ingredients.

"I'm tired." He sighed. "I want to sleep."

"You rest first. When we are done, one of us will call you down." Crystal quickly replied and then looked at Silver who just stared at Gold. "Silver can call you down later. By the way, the dare is starting now." She smiled.

Gold groaned heavily while leaving. Silver nodded slightly when he heard Crystal and then looked at Red and Green who were staring at him weirdly.

"It seems that they had a good game." Red stated first.

"I am glad that I wasn't here when that happens." Green closed his eyes while using his hands as pillow.

* * *

Gold landed on his bed after locking his door. He sighed and searched something in a drawer under his bed. He pulled out a dark blue thick covered book.

"Hello my diary." He whispered.

* * *

_Saturday, sunny._

_Okay this sounded weird but actually, I managed to pass the exams and now I am in second year. Viridian City College, the final exams there were hard. Enough with the exams, well today I arrived at this house. Starting from today, I am staying here with my four seniors and two classmates. We knew each other since high school and I do not want to write about them now._

_The house was nice. It got six rooms, four on second floor and two at the ground or first floor. I got this nice single room with complete shower and toilet. The other guys also got their own room up here. Silver was my neighbor. His room was beside mine while Red and Green were in front of us respectively. The girls were staying downstairs. I don't know how they arranged themselves. Not that important I think. This house also got a living room and kitchen so we can cook here._

_As today was our first day living together, they decided to do some welcoming party but the bad thing is they did not have enough food for dinner. Red and Green leaved us here to buy some of it. I thought that was okay until Silver and I started bickered as usual. Man, he got this mood swings lately. I do not know why. I do not want to start a kicked and punched session so I became quite and gladly Blue was here. Silver was a nice person and I knew that. Actually, he is somewhat cute when he got his mood swings._

_We played a bored game truth or dare but I don't think it was that bored when senior Yellow kissed me. She was nice and I like her, as she is my sister. Red will never read this right. Actually, the kiss was nice too even though it was just a peck. I like it somehow but after Crystal's dare, my life will never same anymore. Silver will dating me! I cannot let him do that! Why must he accept that dare?_

_Okay confession time. Actually, I kind of like that idea but, I am prefer to keeping it as my secret. My feeling towards him, I don't want he learned about that. I love him but I will never tell it. _

_It is nice to write down about it. Now I am getting hungry. Red and Green just bring back the raw materials only. I hope those girls will cook nice food with those. Oh, there was a knock on the door. I should go now. See ya later._

* * *

Gold quickly closed his diary and kept it at the same place where he took it out. He stood up and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and slowly released it before unlocking the door and opening it. Silver was standing in front of his door.

"Dinner is ready."

"I will go down later."

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little bit tired well cleaning the room and keeping my things here earlier sure took a lot of my energy." Gold leaned at the doorframe and sighed.

Silver nodded with the answer. "I see, but this is a nice place to stay."

"I agree." Gold looked at the ceiling and smiled. "It got a cozy atmosphere around."

"I think we should go down now." Silver walked to the stairs.

"Yeah." Gold closed his door and followed Silver.

"Hey Gold." Silver stopped at the middle of the stairs.

"What?"

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it well…any review? See you guys in next chapter…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so here is the new chapter. As usual, I don't own anything here except for the storyline only. Enjoy…^^**

**Gold's Diary **

**Chapter 2**

_Sunday and it is rainy._

_Hey so…this is our first day going out or a date. Actually, I forgot about it…_

* * *

Gold was in the kitchen prepared something for his breakfast. He sighed as his toast half burned. He picked and placed it on an empty plate. He also checked on fridge and brought out a small bottle of blueberry jam. He sat at an empty chair in the kitchen and started to deal with the jam and toast.

Silver walked into the kitchen and amused when he saw Gold dealt with the breakfast. The red head peeked on the food and chuckled slightly. Gold quickly turned to the red head.

"Don't laugh. It was the toaster mistake." Gold stated while munched on his food.

"Yeah, blamed it all the day you want." Silver walked pass Gold and stopped at the sink washed his hands.

Gold turned to his food and took another bite. "Just go and make yours. You will see." He stated it while munched on his food.

"Nah…I want to eat some cereals today." Silver walked to the cupboard and opened it. He grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. He also grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge.

Gold nodded slightly and stood up since he finished with his food and walked to the sink and washed everything. He left the kitchen but stopped by Silver. The red head removed his hand on the raven shoulder.

"Did you have anything to do today?" Silver asked while continued preparing the cereals.

Gold wondered. "I got full morning class until afternoon then, I'm free. Well it is just introduction class only. Why?" He eyed his red haired friend. Silver searched for a spoon in one of drawers. He found it.

"Okay then." Silver nodded while mixed the milk with cereals.

"Huh?" Gold looked at Silver with a dumb expression.

Silver sighed and sat down at where Gold sat earlier. "We will go somewhere after your class."

"What do you mean? We?" Gold wondered. _We must do something today or I am forgetting something?_

"You don't remember?" Silver took a spoonful of cereals.

"What?" Gold asked. He blinked his eyes.

"Yesterday thing? Crystal warned me earlier." Silver shrugged. _Man, the way she warned me was scary._

Gold closed his eyes and thought. "…ah…those things huh…wait a moment. Is it serious? We are going out?" He quickly snapped and stared to Silver who was playing with his food.

"Yes…"

"Uh…Silver by any chance did you have any class this evening?" Gold looked at Silver.

"Too bad, I'm free all day long for today." Silver took another spoonful. "Just go to your class. I want to finish it as fast as I can too."

"Ah…Yeah, see you later then." Gold left the kitchen and shouted."Man, I am late! This is your entire fault Silver!"

The door slammed. Silver placed his spoon inside the bowl.

"The milk tastes weird."

* * *

Gold tapped his pen on his notebook. Currently he was in the library waited for the next class. He looked over the notes and sighed. He closed his notebook and collected the notes.

"Where we will be going after this? And why Silver was eager to do on this?" He muttered softly and stretched his arms over the table.

Suddenly there was someone tapping his shoulder. He looked at the person.

Crystal smiled and pointed her hand to the library door. Gold nodded and collected his things and followed Crystal who already stepped out from the door. They walked together to nearest cafeteria.

"So, how was your first week as second year?" Crystal started a conversation.

"Don't ask just like you are my senior. We are in the same year." Gold sarcastically replied. He placed his hand his sweater pocket. _Today was somewhat cold._ He looked at the sky. There were a few grey clouds floating at the sky.

"Heh heh. Actually, I want to ask did Silver do his job properly." Crystal chuckled and smiled to the raven.

"Silver?" Gold questioningly looked at Crystal.

"Yeah, about that dare."

"I don't know. We are kind of busy and we got different timetable so…I don't know." Gold shrugged and grinned.

"Well, today was the first day." Crystal nodded and looked at the raven. "You should use this dare properly." She added and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Gold looked at Crystal with weird look. Both of them stopped at the cafeteria entrance and he checked on the menu for today.

"Confess to him." Crystal calmly stated it.

"What?" Gold nearly shouted and turned to Crystal with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Crystal smirked. "I know that you like him." She playfully stated.

"B-B-But how? I mean…h-how did you know about it?" The raven stuttered and covered his blushed face by looked away.

"I got my eyes Gold. I can see it and it was so obvious." Crystal grinned.

"Uh…" Gold shrugged. _Crystal is scary sometime._

Crystal checked on the menu and peeked at the raven. She smiled. _I cannot tell him that Silver like him too. Just let them figure it out by one month dating each other. I wonder who will confess it first. _She giggled softly.

* * *

"So where we should go?" Gold asked while checked on the surrounding he also checked on the umbrella in his hand. Silver was standing beside him. Currently they were at in front of their house. The rain already stopped but the sky still looks dark.

"Mm…"

Gold looked at Silver and blinked his eyes. He slowly checked on his friend.

"Hey Silver, are you sick or something?"

"No. I'm fine." Silver closed his eyes.

"Really? You do look a little pale. We can go back and rest inside."

"I'm fine. Let's go." Silver stepped ahead and grabbed Gold's arm brought the raven together.

Gold sighed softly. "Uh…yeah."

"Let's go to the park." Silver suggested and released Gold's arm when they were far enough from their house.

"Alright." Gold nodded and crossed his arms over his head. He placed the umbrella in one of his sweater pocket. He looked around and smiled. There were some kids playing tag around the city.

"This city was lively." Gold started a new conversation.

"Yeah." Silver smiled a bit and shrugged. He looked around too. "And it is convenient too. The shop and other facilities were near to each other."

"I see…" Gold looked at the small shops, department store, hospital and police station. "I never walked around the city much." He looked at Silver. "Hey you were born here right?"

"Yes…and I'm living here too with my father but I want to have my own life so that's why I joined staying with you guys." Silver quickly replied and stopped. He looked at his right side. There was a road led to some other residence area. "My father house was that way."

Gold nodded while looked at the road. He then turned to Silver and grinned. "So you know about this city more than anyone else." He looked at the road again. "Then, you can bring me to your house one day? I would like to see where you are living."

"Let me think about that first." Silver looked at the road too. He shrugged. _Father always insisted me to bring Gold come over since I always talk about him only. Later I guess._

"Aww…you need do some thinking about that? Man…when holiday come, I want to invite you come over to my house." Gold looked at the red head again.

"Really?" Silver perked up.

"Yeah, well you can take new sceneries beside this Viridian city only. My house was near to the beach." Gold grinned. _In addition, my mom wanted to see you too._

Silver nodded and smiled a bit. _That was nice. I always wanted to play some water at the beach. I hope Gold can teach me one or two thing about swimming. He was a good swimmer._

"So shall we walk to the park now?" Gold looked at his friend.

Silver nodded and walked ahead. Gold quickly followed the red head.

* * *

They reached the park and walked around. There was a few stalls opened and they stopped at one of it. It was waffle stall. Gold scanned over the menu. Silver looked at the raven.

"You want it?"

"Uh?" Gold turned to Silver. "Yeah…I'm kind of hungry. Well with this cold weather."

"Choose then." Silver pointed to the menu.

"What?" Gold eyed the red head.

"Just choose what you want. I will pay it." Silver crossed his arms.

"No need to do that. I bring my own money you know." Gold shrugged and chuckled awkwardly. _What is he thinking? I am not a chick you know!_

"This is our date and I think I should pay it." Silver closed his eyes and nodded.

"Uh…you no need to. You make me feel like a girl now." Gold stepped a back and looked away. _He is taking the dare seriously! I know I'm happy that we are going out but…now we just like friends hanging out together. There is no any mutual feeling between us at all. He might did not like me at all._

"Whatever." Silver stared to Gold's eyes.

Gold shrugged and sighed. "I don't want to have any argument for this first date. Okay then you pay now but later I will pay it."

Silver smiled a bit and nodded. He paid the waffle.

Both Gold and Silver sat down at one of the bench in the park. Gold slowly ate the hot waffle and looked at Silver.

"Do you want some?" He offered the waffle in his hand. "You didn't buy any for you." The raven added.

"I don't want to." Silver replied and stood up. He looked at Gold. "You stay here now." He ordered the raven.

"What? Where are you going?" Gold looked at Silver whiled munched the waffle.

"There. Just stay and don't move to anywhere else." Silver pointed his finger to the public toilet at the corner of the park.

"Uh…right…" Gold shrugged while looked at Silver who was ran to the small building. _Who are you to ordering me around? You are not officially my…ah whatever. The waffle is getting colder now._

* * *

"He is taking too much time there." Gold groaned. "I think I should check on him now." He stood up and walked to the public toilet_. I don't even care if he is angry or not. He just taking too much time and it is getting late already. Somehow, it feels like it going to rain soon. _The raven stopped and looked at the darker sky. He sighed and ran to the small building.

"Hey…anyone here?" Gold walked into the public toilet and searched for Silver. "Silver? Where are you?"

"Ugh…Gold…I told you to stay there…" Silver walked out from one of the room. He wiped his mouth but then he quickly goes back to the room.

Gold quickly reached Silver and patted the red head back. Silver cough and relaxed. He slowly stood up but failed.

"Ugh…damn it…" The red head moaned.

"Hey what's wrong? You just threw up." Gold eyed Silver and groaned. "You are sick! We should go back now!" He pulled the red head out from room.

"I think…it was the milk." Silver barely stood up by held his arm on Gold's shoulders.

"Milk? What milk?" Gold asked. He tried to think.

"My breakfast…" Silver closed his eyes and fell down. Gladly Gold was there to catch him.

The raven sighed heavily and quickly ran out from the small building to the hospital with fainted Silver in his arms. _He was heavy!_

* * *

Gold walked into their house and quickly go into the kitchen to dispose the milk. He stiffened as he found Green already gulped down a glass of it.

"Hey Green."

* * *

…_I should get it when he was looking different as usual. Why I did not even remember what happened yesterday? Never mind about that. Well I was practically late because of him too. In addition, Crystal, she is sure something. How did she know my feeling towards Silver? Is it too obvious? I should be more careful around her later. I bet she always chuckling when saw me…ugh let stop it here._

_The date was good somehow. Silver show me the way to his house and he bought the waffle too but hey! I can pay it by my own. I am not girl or whatever. That just making my pride hurts. I just let it slipped this time. Next time I am paying. _

_As I thought the date was nice and good, I realized that I should never place the high expectation. He was sick and he kept quite about it! He should say something at least and now he is staying at the hospital. To keep rehydrated or so I learned. I hope he will be better soon. I know I am worried but I cannot shop my feeling to him. I think I will just visit him a while tomorrow and Green too I guess. I bet Blue is angry with both of them now._

_See ya later then._

* * *

Gold closed his diary, kept it at usual place before lay on his bed, and sighed.

* * *

Silver blinked and stared at the white ceiling. He smiled while Blue sat beside him babbling on checking the milk first before taking it. Green groaned sickly at the next bed.

_So many things happened on our first date._

**And so many things in my mind right now and it is not so romantic for their first day. Well that is all for now. See again in the next chapter…so, any review? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey another new chapter…^^…I don't own anything here except the storyline only…well enjoy^^**

**Gold's Diary**

**Chapter 3**

_Monday and today was sunny._

_We started with real class for today and gladly Silver discharged at the afternoon with Green too of course…_

* * *

Blue placed a shopping bag full with fresh ingredients in the kitchen and checked the food left in the fridge. Gold also in the kitchen prepared some lunch for him self. He shrugged when heard Blue babbled about many things inedible in the fridge. Yellow walked into the kitchen and sighed at the sight. She helped Blue sorting the food.

"There are just too many things here."

"Yeah and most of it expired already. Oh blueberries jam." Yellow added while held a bottle of blueberry jam to Blue.

Gold turned around and looked at the jam. He stiffened. "May I take a look on it first?" he asked softly.

"Sure." Yellow passed the jam bottle to the raven. Gold checked on the expired date and relieved. He also opened the lid and checked on jam condition. He sighed and smiled.

"Anything is wrong with it Gold?" Yellow asked whiled checked on the other things.

Gold shook his head. "No this jam is good."

"Good to hear that. Place it there." Blue smiled to the raven and pointed her hand to a side where all good foods were. "What are you making there? It seems that you were already busy here when I came in."

"I am just making some soup. Well kind of hungry and this is the fastest thing I can cook. I can eat it with some bread." Gold explained and checked on his soup.

Blue stood up and walked to the raven. She observed the soup. "May I taste it?"

"Uh…sure, well this is good for my taste bud. I don't know what about you." The raven grinned and took an empty bowl. He poured some hot soup in it. He prepared the bread and ready to move out from the kitchen but Blue stood in front of him. He sighed. "Blue can you step at the side please?"

Blue smirked quickly took a piece of bread and dip it into the soup. She ate while the food was still hot. Gold shrugged at his senior behavior.

"You should take your own one. Not mine." Gold pouted.

Blue swallowed the food and smiled. "This is good!" She exclaimed.

"Really? I want to have some taste on it too." Yellow quickly walked to the raven and took a mouthful bread dip with the hot soup. She smiled. "Yeah, we can let Green and Silver has this for their lunch."

"Hey, this is not a suitable food for them." Gold sighed. "They are just discharged." He continued.

"Right and we do not need cook anything else for them until dinner time." Blue grinned while ignored the raven. She checked on the rest of the soup in the pot. "There are enough for them here."

"I told you guys…"

"Yellow please passes me two bowls." Blue asked the blond while checked on the soup.

"Okay, here." Yellow passed two empty bowls to Blue. Both of them ignored the raven.

Gold sighed. "You two just don't want to cook for them. Why don't you buy their food at the shop earlier?"

Blue turned to Gold and grinned. "I'm glad you are here. Take this and give to them."

"What?" Gold observed the tray with two bowls of soup and two plates with a few slices of bread. He groaned but accepted the tray when Blue stepped forward to him.

"Ah…well they were upstairs and we girls don't want to step in at you guys territory." Yellow smiled. "Beside that, you and Silver were dating right? So you should show your concern to him."

"There is no need to do that. You all sure take that dare seriously." Gold sighed and looked away. "I think I will eat after send this to them." He whispered.

"I'm always serious in my life and my words." Crystal casually walked into the kitchen. Blue and Yellow high five with each other.

Gold shrugged and groaned. _Super serious gal…._

* * *

Silver placed his book down to his side when he heard knock on his door. He looked at his door.

"Who is there?" He shouted.

"It's me." There was a soft replied.

Silver quickly stood up from his bed. "Gold?" He whispered and looked around his room checked everything was in order. After satisfied with his room conditions, the red head walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door slightly and showed his face to the other side. Gold looked at him with a bored gaze.

"You are taking your time to open this door." Gold stated with huffed. "Let me in. I'm just come to send your lunch." He showed the tray in his hands to Silver's face.

Silver nodded and opened his door enough for the raven to come in. Gold placed down the tray on the table and walked back to the door but stopped when he felt someone held his shoulder.

"What now?" Gold looked at Silver with annoyed expression.

"Let's do the dare thing here." Silver pulled his hand to his side. His face remained emotionless.

"What?" Gold nearly shouted. _What is in his mind now?_

"Feed me." Silver replied with flat tone and same emotionless gaze to the raven.

"Huh?" Gold blinked and stepped a back. "Not now. I don't even have my lunch yet." He shook his head slowly. _This is not funny. He looks serious when he says that._

"We can eat together." Silver turned away, walked to his bed, and sat on it.

"What? Are you insane?" Gold lost his calm and with his hunger doesn't help any much.

"I just want to finish this dare as fast as I can only." The red head quickly replied and looked at the outside of window beside his bed.

Gold sighed and calmed down. "Yeah right, wait a moment. I take my food downstairs." He quickly walked out from the room and closed the door. He leaned at the wall and groaned. "Why I agree to eat with him? And what is wrong with him today?"

Meanwhile Silver covered his face in one of his pillows. He slowly moaned while pressed the pillow to his face. "What should I do when he is coming back?" He moaned while rolled himself on the bed.

* * *

Gold took a bite of his bread while Silver stared at his food. He didn't even touched it at all. Gold looked at Silver after swallowed his food.

"What is the matter?"

"Feed me."

"Huh? You are still on that thing? You got your own hand. Just eat it already. The soup will become cold if you take more time." Gold ignored Silver and continued with his food.

"Just feed me. At least I can answer about it if Crystal asked about today." Silver stated.

"That super serious gal." Gold rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, just today. I will dip this bread into the soup and then…"

"Skip the explanation. Just do it."

"Alright, alright I'm on it. Just relax." Gold huffed and took a slice of bread, shred it and dip it into the warm soup. He then looked at Silver and to the bread in his hand. His hand slowly shook.

"Why are you shaking?" Silver asked the obvious.

"S-Shut up! I never feed anyone else before. So, I'm just…ugh never mind. Take this." Gold pushed the bread into Silver's mouth roughly while closed his eyes.

"Ugh…" Silver slowly wiped his mouth and chewed the food.

Gold slowly opened his eyes and sighed. "At least that goes into your mouth. H-How is it?"

Silver swallowed the food and looked at the raven. "That was rough! You almost put it into my nose!" He shouted while looked away. _Gold do a good job. It may be a little bit rough but perfectly to my mouth._

"Sorry." Gold muttered softly while looked away.

"But that was good. I mean the soup. It tastes great." Silver looked at the warm soup.

"Really?" Gold perked up.

"Yes and why are you so happy about it?" The red head looked at the raven curiously.

Gold quickly looked to his food. "Nothing. Well I already feed you, now you can eat by your own self." He took another slice of bread for him.

"No, that one was failure." Silver flatly stated.

"Huh?"

"You put that to my nose."

"Then? It goes to your mouth right?"

"Whatever just do it again."

Gold groaned softly while Silver smiled a bit when the raven looked away.

* * *

Gold placed the last clean bowl at the rack to dry it. He wiped his hand with kitchen towel and walked out to the living room.

"So Gold, how was your lunch today?" Crystal casually asked. She was reading a magazine. Blue and Yellow also in the living room having a discussion.

"It was nice?" Gold replied and turned to Blue and Yellow when he heard giggles from them. He sighed.

* * *

_That soup just for me actually! I never mean to make it for anyone else especially him and Green too but well when Blue involve nothing can go out from her. Then I just followed her orders and Yellow too…okay Crystal too and thanks to them, I had lunch with him today. About lunch that was okay but his request was insane! Feed him? What the hell?_

_Actually, at first I was somewhat nervous to place the food to his mouth. Well he just…Silver. In addition, he asked more of it! Somehow, I started to enjoy it. He was kind of cute. I like it when he asked something. May be it was insane but I'm happy about it. He also said that soup was great! I will never tell him that soup was mine cooking._

_And about those three. I bet they were eavesdropping on us. Ah well…girls…_

_I think I will stop here for today. See ya later then._

* * *

Green walked down and washed the empty bowl and plate. He stopped when he felt someone patted his back. He turned and found Red.

"What do you want?" Green continued with his work.

"Have a nice day?" Red grinned while opened the fridge.

"Tch…just go away."

Red chuckled and walked out from the kitchen but stopped when he heard Green called his name.

"Hey Red, did you make the soup today?"

"Huh? Oh that soup it was Gold." Red quickly replied and walked out.

Green blinked. "So he can cook?"

* * *

Silver closed his book and looked at the dark night sky from his window. He smiled.

_Gold can cook. Now I'm sure about that. One day I will make something nice for him. His soup was nice and warm just like him._

**I will stop here for now sorry for bit short this time…oh well see you guys later then…^^…reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello…hey another chapter done…as usual I don't own anything here except the storyline only…Enjoy^^**

**Gold's Diary**

**Chapter 4**

_Tuesday and today was sunny all day long._

_My class was so pack for today and it was boring too. I don't know what I have learned today it is just felt like wind go through my body…_

* * *

Crystal sat down at one of empty chair. She looked at the raven in front of her. Currently they were at one of small café in their college.

"Hey Gold, are you okay? You are looking like will pass out at any moment." Crystal asked while checked on the menu.

"I'm okay just a little tired and bored." Gold closed his book and sighed. He looked at the bright sky. "Too bright and hot." he whispered.

"Bored? What do you mean?" Crystal scanned other pages of the menu.

"Whatever, nothing you can help with." The raven shrugged and relaxed on his chair.

"If it is about your class, I think you should figure it out by yourself."

"Yeah I know, you will say something like that. That's why I never bother to talk about it with you." Gold snapped and groaned. "You are too serious to give some advice and I don't want to be contagious with it." He added and grinned playfully.

"What did you just say?" Crystal stood up, slammed both her hands on the table and glared to the raven but quickly calmed down when she realized too many eyes staring on them. She faked a cough and continued. "Then you should talk about this with Silver."

"Why him? Never mind I don't even want to bother him too. I can figure it out by myself."

"Figure out what?"

Gold quickly turned around and nearly fell down from his chair but Silver quickly grabbed one of Gold's arms, saving the raven. Both of them looked at their eyes for a moment but Gold quickly turned away.

"S-S-Silver…don't suddenly talk behind me like that!" Gold relaxed and sat back to his chair. Silver slowly released Gold's arm after the raven completely sat on the chair. He then took a sit beside him.

Crystal smirked. "Wow, what a scene. That was so…romantic." She clasped her hands and pulled out her poke gear from her bag. "I must report this to Blue. She must be thrilled to hear this."

"S-Shut up Crys! He is just helping me. That's all." Gold quickly replied and looked away covering his face with his hand.

Crystal chuckled softly, kept her poke gear back and checked on the menu again. She sighed and closed the menu. "Nothing is interesting here." She then looked at the two guys in front of her.

"Yeah you are so pathetic when nearly fall like that." Silver crossed his arms and smirked a bit.

"That was because of you suddenly showed up like that!" Gold shouted but quickly covered his mouth when he felt other customers were staring to them again.

"I'm not suddenly show up. I'm already here for a while." Silver nodded at his statement.

"What? So you were eavesdropping!" Gold shouted again.

"I'm not, it is just…"

"Yeah…just admit it already…" The raven quickly stated and stared at Silver with a bored gaze.

"I told you I'm not!" Silver snapped and sent a sharp glare to Gold.

"Then what are you doing standing behind me?"

"I'm just wanted to see when you will realize there is someone behind you."

"Huh? Then you were just eavesdropping then."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you did…just admit it already…"

"I'm not! How many time I need to tell you that I'm not!"

"Just stop you two. Everyone is watching now." Someone else stopped them.

"Red!" Three of them shouted and looked at their senior.

"I don't know why, when you three were together there is always some ruckus around." Red sighed while rubbing his head.

"It was them. Not me." Gold muttered and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Hey don't involve me in...Ah… It was you two who are just…" Crystal thought for a right word and smiled. "Having a lover quarrels?" She grinned.

"We are not!" Both Gold and Silver shouted and turned away.

"Hey you two were dating each other now. Don't forget about the dare." Crystal playfully added.

"That dare was meant for him only. I just follow the flow." Gold huffed and looked at the table. Crystal snickered at the sight.

Red sighed and shrugged. "Whatever is it please keeping your voice down? It started to disturb other customers and us too."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked after he calmed down. "Did you work here?"

"Yeah, and Blue was here too. Now she is recording everything behind that counter and ignored her work." Red annoyed with the situation sighed and smirked. "I don't know what she will do with it later." He added.

The three juniors looked at the counter and found Blue who grinned to them. In her hand, there was a camera. Gold and Silver shrugged.

"So now that you guys had calmed down, what do you want?" Red asked while pulled out small notebook and a pen from his apron's pocket.

"I would like a cup of coffee and salad." Crystal ordered after scanned the menu again.

"I don't want anything." Gold nodded to his senior and stood up. "I got a class to attend in a few minutes now. I should go then." He grabbed his bag.

"Wait." Silver grabbed Gold's arm.

"What now?" Gold groaned slightly. He slowly pulled his arm free from Silver's grasp.

Silver sighed and closed his eyes. He moved nearer to Gold and whispered. "Wait for me at the main gate when you done with your class."

"Huh?" The raven looked at Silver with a weird gaze.

"Just wait there!" Silver shouted and left. Crystal giggled while having her hot coffee. Red and Blue was nowhere around.

Gold shrugged and stared at the cup of coffee. _What a fast service._

* * *

Silver crossed his arms over his chest while waiting for Gold at the main gate of the college. He checked on his watch and groaned. _How long this guy taking his time to come here. I'm standing here almost half an hour already! _

Suddenly he felt someone touched his shoulder. Silver quickly turned around and found panting Gold. He frowned. "You are late. Let's go."

"Wait a moment." Gold panted and leaned at the nearest wall. "Where are we going to?" He turned to Silver.

"Somewhere, just follow me." Silver looked at the road ahead.

"Ah…okay. Um…Silver."

"What?" The red head turned to his friend.

"Sorry for being late. The lecturer kind of lost of track." The raven slowly walked and stopped beside Silver.

"It's okay. Let's go then."

* * *

Gold scanned around the shop and gape his mouth slightly. "This is nice."

Currently, both of them were having dinner at the farthest family restaurant in the Viridian City. There were a few customers with kids having dinner. There was also small playground in the restaurant.

"Stop looking around like an idiot." Silver hissed and looked down to the table. "You are making me embarrassed." He looked around and sighed. _At least there is no one of them around here._

"I never know here got a place like this. So happening and the atmosphere here are kind of fun too. There are kids around." The raven smiled.

"My father always brings me here when I was a kid. The food was good and the price is acceptable." Silver looked around and smiled. _Not change so much here._

"I forgot that you were growing up here. Remind me later to bring you somewhere at Johto then. I know some good place around there." Gold grinned and looked outside the window. The sky already dark and there were stars scattered at the sky.

Silver nodded and looked at the foods that were just arrived. Both of them nodded at the waiter and quickly ate while the food was still hot.

Gold as usual lost his manner when it comes to food and Silver shrugged while observing the raven. He sighed. "Gold, behave please. There are kids here and don't want them get your bad table manner."

"Geez, I'm just too hungry. I skipped my lunch today and I forgot my breakfast too. Today, my timetable was hectic." Gold sighed. He placed his spoon down in the plate. "And with Crystal bugging on the dare doesn't make my day good either."

Silver lowered his gaze to his food. "About that…"

"You say something?" Gold innocently asked.

Silver looked to his side, staring out to the restaurant's window. "Actually, about that…"

"What? You want to stop the dare?"

"No!" Silver snapped and glared to the raven. Gold shrugged in his chair.

"C-Calm down. Why are you so eager about that dare anyway?"

"I already took the dare and I must finish it, whatever it takes." Silver relaxed and stared to his food. "I'm a man and a man doesn't take back his words."

"Ah…yeah." Gold shrugged more and chuckled awkwardly. He then looked at the red haired. "So, what do you want to say earlier?"

Silver looked away to his side again and sighed. "Actually, I don't know how to do it."

"To do what? You are making me confuse here." Gold pulled his orange juice and took a sip.

"I don't know how to date someone."

Gold choked on his drinks and coughed several times until Silver patted his back. The raven calmed down and wiped out his mouth and table. Silver sat back at his place in front of Gold.

Gold cough once. "Then, what did you just done in this few days? It seems that you got some real experience on those things."

Silver looked away and blushed. "I just follow from some romance novel from Blue." He then turned to Gold and found the raven was trying not to laugh. "Don't laugh! It is not that I read all of it…and it was Blue's… She insists me to read…"

"Yeah, yeah then?"

"At first I think it's kind of okay…there was some good guide and then…holding hands…eating together…and…" Silver trailed and looked down to his laps. "…there was some kiss part…"

"Ah…that was normal for the romance novel…"Gold commented and took a spoonful of his dinner.

"Yeah, normal…and it was kind of good guide but then when I read more…" Silver looked away from Gold's gaze and covered his blushing face with his palm.

Gold stared at Silver's weird behavior. _What is he blushing for? That was normal for romance novel…the kiss and holding hands…okay, we kind do that except for the kiss part and eat together too. Blue's romance novel was totally a guide for him. _The raven shrugged from his thought and looked at blushing Silver again. "Then what you read more?" He asked and took another sip of his drinks.

"They were having intimate time…"

Gold sprayed out his drinks. "W-What? Wait what kind of novel did Blue gave to you?" Gold coughed and looked at Silver. The raven stiffened at the sight. Silver's face and hair were wet and there was some water dripping off from his red hair. Gold quickly offered nearby tissue. "H-H-Here…I'm sorry? Didn't see you there."

Silver snatched the tissue and wiped out his face. "You should be aware that I was in front of you!"

"How can I? It was your mistake for talking about that stupid freaking romance novel! And you did use it as your guide…and…uh oh…" Gold snapped and suddenly calmed down. He looked away blushing.

"What?" Silver quickly asked while drying out his wet hair.

"Never mind about it. I don't think I would like to talk about it anymore."

"Then what should I do?"

"Just give back the novel to Blue and we can do the dare by our own way."

"You mean?"

"Just do it and we will figure out something about those dating thing. Never follow any novel anymore especially from the romance genre or whatsoever." Gold relaxed. _At least I stop him from following that novel anymore. I wonder what Blue thinking when gave those books?_

Silver nodded and looked at the raven. He sighed. "Hey Gold."

"What?" Gold stared at Silver face and stiffened when the red head suddenly wiped out something from his cheek. He touched his cleaned cheek and blinked. "S-Silver…what?"

"You got something there. You should care more about your table manner." Silver smiled after sat back to his place.

"Geez…" Gold pouted and smiled back to the red head.

* * *

_No details for today. It was weird and I don't think I will get a really good sleep later if I write it down here and I hope he give back that stupid romance novel to Blue. No wonder it felt weird when he acting like…whatever. However, there is one thing for sure. I think I am really fall hard on him. Wow, that was so girly, but then no one will read this, so it is okay. _

_I am tired and need some rest, so see ya later._

* * *

Blue closed her textbook and walked to the door when she heard some knock. She unlocked the door and opened it. The brunette smiled when saw Silver stood in front of her door.

"Come in. I'm done with my assignment anyway. Got something to talk with me?" Blue walked to her desk and sat on the chair where she sat earlier. Silver followed the brunette and sat on another chair in the room.

"Um…Yeah and I'm kind to give this back too. Thanks for lending me these books." The red head offered some novels in his hands.

Blue accepted her novels and smirked. She looked at the red head. "So…are these books helping you out?"

"Kind of…but I think I will go out with my own way later. It just…"

"It's okay…just does it step by step. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

Silver smiled and nodded. He stiffened when Blue neared her chair to him and stared his face with a sly smirk.

"Tell me where you two going out after class and come back here late and I want details."

"Ugh…"

* * *

Silver sighed as he reached the second floor and stopped in front of Gold's room. He looked at the door and found it is unlocked. _I wonder what is he doing now_? The red head slowly pushed the door and peeked inside. The room was dark. Silver stepped in and stopped when he found the person he was looking for. Gold slept comfortably on his bed. _Today was a hectic day for you. Sleep well Gold_. The red head smiled at the sight, picked up the blanket on the floor, and placed it over the sleeping raven. He sat on the edge of Gold's bed and looked at the raven again. Gold turned to his side and relaxed with the blanket. Silver smirked at the sight and looked at the raven again. _What is he holding?_

Silver stood up and reached for the rectangular thing in Gold's arms. He pulled and looked at it.

"What is this book?"

**Ah…ah…I reach my limit already…sorry for taking quit a long time to made it and sorry for my bad grammar too…anyway I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it well and see in next chapter then…^^**


End file.
